


Between the Raindrops with You

by Firebull



Series: Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge 2018/19 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Background Poly, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Juudai, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yusei can't imagine his life without Judai anymore, so he proposes despite the fact that it now involved a lot more rain than he had imagined.





	Between the Raindrops with You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge on tumblr using Quote 23 "I can't believe I fell in love with you.", Object 3 Ring and Setting 16 Proposal in the Rain.

Yusei couldn't pin point when exactly the thought of marrying Judai first appeared. It was sometime between Judai pulling him to bed whenever he stayed up too late, overly dramatic grocery shopping trips and being wrapped in blankets while watching cheesy horror movies while eating cake that Yusei found that he couldn't imagine living any other way than the barely controlled chaos that Judai brought with him.

Yusei had spend a lot of time thinking about how to best propose to Judai. While he was pretty sure the other would say yes if he just simply threw a ring box at him, it didn't represent his feelings good enough. Of course he asked Yubel for help. They were Judai's literal other half after all and knew him better than anyone else ever could. Not to mention that marrying Judai would also mean marrying Yubel and he'd rather not have the dragon laugh at him in the years to come over a shitty proposal.

They told him not to go with any of the standards set by the human society as Judai wouldn't know what to do with diamonds and the like. Precious gems weren't very durable in wars fought between the forces of the universe. He'd much rather take something that represented Yusei's heart to keep close even when he traveled the universe and across the 12 dimensions.

For a while Yusei had no ideas on how to turn Yubel's words into something real. The idea, like many others before it, sparked in the middle of a duel with Stardust Dragon and Yubel flying above him. Black and white. A reddish purple and light blue. Their colours contrasting yet mixing together so perfectly. Judai's soul and Yusei's heart side by side.

It didn't take long after that to hunt down the required materials and a few favors to get the rings done. Yusei could feel the energy sealed within them whenever he slid a finger over the clear surface. It felt like the warmth of Judai's embrace on lazy mornings, of a wing being thrown over him to keep him from leaving too soon. They were perfect.

He didn't exactly plan on when to propose as Judai came and left as the universe needed him and that could be rather spontaneous. No he focused more on what he needed to say. He had always been good at speaking his heart, but Judai had gotten him in the bad habit of using cheesy pick-up lines that had Judai both faking being in pain from their badness and kissing Yusei until they needed to catch their breath. As long as he didn't say anything like "There is something wrong with my new phone. It doesn't have your number in it." like that one time in front of Martha of all people he should be fine.

Today was the day he was going to ask Judai to marry him. Well, night technically, but Judai had send him a short message through Hane Kuriboh, saying he'd get back from his latest travels around this time. So Yusei settled in to wait up on his favorite spot, looking over the vast city below him. Judai loved to enter this dimension at this place just as Yusei always returned here after battles. There was something calming about seeing people going their own way. A good reminder of what they've achieved so far.

Yusei heard the telltale sound of feet hitting the ground hard enough to put a strain on it. He turned around to see Judai dusting himself off as good as he could. Judai grinned once he noticed Yusei and flung himself at him. Yusei caught him with practiced ease. He chuckled as Judai started to kiss every centimeter of his face.

"I'm home," Judai said against Yusei's skin. Yusei's arms tightened around his waist.

"Welcome back."

Jusei grinned once more and pulled Yusei into a proper kiss on the lips. Their mouths moving together lazily. They had had time, there was no need to rush.

Of course that was the moment it started to rain. They were drenched in seconds. Judai broke the kiss with a laugh. He leaned back, his head tilted up and eyes closed, letting the drops hit his face and wash away the rest of the dirt. Yusei watched him with a smile. The weight in his pocket became more pronounced as his eyes followed the water drops making their way down Judai's face and neck, his hair clinging to his skin.

"Judai," he said, successfully getting Judai's attention. Yusei found that having Judai's eyes, so full of warmth and love, on him like this made the words come easy to him. 

"We may not have met under the best circumstances what with my dragon being used to try and murder you while time fell apart around us, but it was a very memorable experience. Plus, how many couples can say that they spend their first date saving the time space continuum?"

Judai chuckled. "Not many."

"Then you found me after I've done my best to make sure that Paradox's future would never be our future and helped ease my road to living a life where people no longer expected me to help them whenever I had the slightest bit of free time. More than that, you allowed me to see you, all of you and that is something I'll forever cherish."

He paused, having reached the part of Judai's status of not being human, something that was still a delicate topic in some ways. With one hand he brushed one of the messy side bangs out of Judai's face and behind his ear. Judai shuddered slightly as Yusei's fingers touched his sensitive ear, but didn't look away for a single second as Yusei cupped his face and held it like he was something precious. 

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for something like immortality, but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my forever with you, however long it may be," Yusei confessed. He heard Judai gasp. He let go of Judai's face in order to pull out the small box from his pocket and open it. 

Inside were two rings, both of them glowing in the dark of the rainy night. One was decorated with a few of Yubel's scales on top of a light blue background while the other had thousands of small white, shining stars on a black background. The rain drops falling onto them only helped to enhance their beauty.

Yusei watched as Judai seemed to become a bit dazed while looking at them, no doubt feeling the power sealed within. He took a deep breath before asking the most important question in his life. 

"Will you marry me?"

Judai head snapped back up before he pulled Yusei into a bruising kiss, the laziness from before forgotten. This one was full of overwhelming feelings that Judai was too elated to properly voice. When they pulled apart both of them were breathing heavily.

"Of course I'll marry you, you cheesy idiot!" Judai exclaimed with a wide grin that threatened to split his face in half.

Yusei grinned back at him. He held up the ring box between them once more. Judai held his left hand out, watching closely as Yusei slipped the black ring onto his ring finger. It shone like Stardust Dragon with every movement. He slowly slid a finger across the wet surface, smiling softly when he felt a phantom embrace of another pair of Yusei's arms wrap around him.

"My turn," he said, grabbing the light blue ring and placing it on Yusei's left ring finger. Yubel's scales stood out against the much lighter background. Yusei could almost feel them wrap around him, making him feel safe. He wondered if Judai felt this way all the time. 

Yusei eyed Judai's left hand as he put the ring box away. The dark colour made the ring look way clunkier on Judai's much paler finger than it actually was. Immediately, a line forced itself to the forefront of his mind. A playful spark entered his eyes. 

"Your hand looks rather heavy with that ring. Here, let me hold it for you," he said while taking Judai's hand in his own.

Judai let out a pained sound. "I can't believe I fell in love with you," he said, still smiling despite his words.

Yusei laughed. "Yeah, me neither."


End file.
